


The Sweetest Condition

by crammit



Series: The Sweetest Universe [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 01:56:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crammit/pseuds/crammit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Santana." Your soft voice calls to me and I look up to find you watching me, a thousand emotions playing across your face, all contained in the sweetness of your smile. Your hand grabs mine and together we curve our fingers against the slope of your belly. Our baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sweetest Condition

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Glee and its characters do not belong to me. I'm only borrowing them. But I promise to put them right back where I found them.

I pause a few feet from the entrance of the bathroom, my arms tightening involuntarily around the big towel I have draped over my elbow. While I watch, you stretch your arms above your head and send a few helpless bubbles careening down your slick skin to disappear into the warm water of your bubble bath. Swallowing hard, I continue walking into the bathroom, feeling my breath hitch as your blue eyes sweep over my body.

Mentally high-fiving myself over the choice of loose fitting yoga pants paired with a white undershirt, I return your perusal and let my very interested eyes wander over the smooth fair skin of your body. The candles placed around the rim of the tub flicker wildly as I move closer to you, sitting on the edge of the tub. I place the towel on my lap and lean down, resting my elbows on the top of the thighs.

"Hi, baby." I drop one of my hands into the warm, soapy water and let the back of my fingers brush lightly against the swell of your breasts, barely visible among the floating armada of bubbles. Turning my hand over, I bring my fingertips to glide gently over your rapidly hardening nipples.

I absorb the little jolt your body makes as I allow my fingertip to graze one nipple, soothing the brief flash of pressure with gentle strokes from my palm.

"San, what are you doing?" Your voice is warm and just a little breathless and I smile in reflex as a grin starts to dance along your cheeks.

"I came in to see if you needed any help drying off." I switch my attention to your other breast and knead the soft flesh gently, cupping the heavy weight in my hand and chasing the lingering bubbles away with my thumb.

"Mmmm…that's funny." Both of your hands make their way through the water, one gripping my forearm and the other resting lightly against the hand still stroking the soft skin of your breast. "You seem to be having the opposite effect."

Your soft laugh ends on a slight moan as I brush my palm harder against your nipple, my own breath quickening at the feel of that tight bud pressing against my hand. "Tease."

Your hands drop from my arm with a light splash, resting next to your hips under the water as you push yourself into a seated position. I slide my fingers across your chest and, holding the back of your head in my hand, pull you forward into a soft kiss.

Your lips are warm and pliant and part easily for my tongue as I slowly deepen the kiss. Over and over our tongues slide together…deep, wet slow kisses that test my self-control. You whimper into the kiss and the sound races through my blood and pumps wildly in my heart. _I really want to get you out of this tub and over to the bed. Now._

Ending the kiss with a small bite to your bottom lip, I lean back from you and grab the towel sitting on my lap. "Come on." Reaching down, I grab a hold of one of your hands and tug you gently to stand before me.

I feel my heart trip and stumble to catch up with the sight before me. As you stand, the bubbles flee the cooling air of the room and free-fall plummet back into the bath water, leaving my view of your beautiful body unhindered. Unabashed, I stare openly at you and feel warmth suffice my cheeks as you return the scrutiny, your eyes intense and loving.

Lingering, I let my eyes travel the line of your strong shoulders, your slender frame deceiving even me with its strength sometimes. With a smile, I continue on, my eyes narrowing as your full, heavy breasts capture my attention. Your nipples stand out in relief and their dusky rose color is making my mouth water.

Clenching my jaw against the desire to just ravage you where you stand, I make a deliberate effort to relax as my eyes complete their journey. At their desired destination, I feel the corkscrew tension of desire unwind, to be replaced with the soft silky glide of overwhelming love.

Reaching out with one hand, I trail my fingertips slowly over the rounded curve of your belly, ending the caress as my palm glides over the sensitive skin of your hips. I blink against the sudden surge of tears, my heart overflowing its banks to rush madly over my body.

"Santana." Your soft voice calls to me and I look up to find you watching me, a thousand emotions playing across your face, all contained in the sweetness of your smile. Your hand grabs mine and together we curve our fingers against the slope of your belly.

_Our baby._

Love and desire, sharp edged and true, pierce my heart and everything I am pours forth within my body and I am overcome by you. _I need to have you. I need to love you._

With a smile, I step back and hold out the over-sized towel open and wait for you to step over the edge of the tub and into my arms. Keeping my lips pressed against your temple, I pat the soft towel gently against your damp skin, hugging you to me and sighing a little at the contact.

The only thing separating me from your body is this towel and I have to force myself to not fling the towel away impatiently. Turning my head, I capture your lips in another kiss and locking my arms around your waist, I back us out of the bathroom and walk you slowly towards the bedroom.

A few steps more and I release the towel from around your body. Before it even hits the floor at your feet, my body is pressing gently against yours, pinning you to the door. Looking into your eyes, I feel your rounded belly where it pushes against me and the ache inside me doubles.

Desperately, I kiss you, welcoming the feel of your hands raking through my scalp. You've always been responsive but these past few months have redefined your response to me and I feel a flood of wetness as the power of it rushes through me. _Pregnancy hormones do have their perks._ Changing the angle of the kiss, I slip my thigh between your legs and groan as your wetness slides against the thin fabric of my yoga pants.

You pull your mouth away from our kiss and fumble blindly with the ties to my pants. "Get these off…take these off."

Quickly, I step away to remove my pants and watch as you reach back to open the bedroom door, never taking your eyes from me. I step out of my pants and underwear and grunt as your hands dip into the collar of my shirt and pull me roughly back into your body. Your lips are sliding all over mine and your tongue is pulling groan after groan from me.

Steadying my hands along your hips, I walk with you to the bed, absorbing your moans as I press my thigh firmly against you. Before your hands leave my collar, I reach down and pull my t-shirt over my head and toss it behind me.

Finally, we are both naked and with the only light in the darkened room coming from the hallway, it's easy to feel like we are the only people in the world. Me and you and the baby growing inside you. Sliding my hands slowly over your hips, I turn you around so you are facing the bed, with my breasts pressed up against your back.

Placing my lips against the side of your neck, I place soft, wet kisses against your skin as I bring my hands to your belly. Tenderly, I run my palms over your skin, accepting the arch of your back as the sensitive nerve endings fire under my fingertips.

"Santana, you feel so good…touch me." You reach both hands back and bury them in my hair, opening the landscape of your body to my touch.

I slide one hand slowly across your rounded belly to cup the soft weight of your breast in one hand. With my other hand, I run my fingertips lightly over the curls covering your center. Your arousal is clear before I move my fingers any further and I close my eyes as wild waves of desire pound against my skin.

"Jesus…you're so wet." I barely get that out before one of your hands drop from my hair and grabs my wrist, stopping my fingers from moving any further. You tangle your fingers with mine and bring our joined hands to your other breast, guiding my palm against your nipple. You start to roll against me and I'm helpless to stop my own hips from grinding against you.

You turn your head and capture my lips in another searing kiss and I groan into your mouth. You're pushing back harder into me and I can feel my legs starting to tremble with the strain of moving with you.

I pull away from the kiss and bring my hands to your shoulders, turning you around again to face me. "Get on the bed, Britt. Let me touch you."

The need in my voice clashes with the hunger in your eyes and I can feel my wetness increase at the look you are giving me. Leaning down, you scoot back on the bed and turn towards the lamp on the nightstand. The look of you, curves all stretched out with your stomach rounded, your body protecting our daughter as she grows inside you, is overwhelming.

On a soft sigh, I lay on the bed and stretch out behind you, grabbing your hand before you can turn the light on. "No…no lights. I just want you to feel me…just want you to feel this."

I extend my left arm under your head and wrap my other arm around your ribcage, pulling your hips tight against my center, groaning as my nipples brush against the soft skin of your back.

Planting hot open-mouth kisses along your shoulders and the side of your neck, I let my hand glide over your ribs, trailing down across your hips to the top of your thigh. Leaning down a bit, I slide my fingers between your knees and pull your leg back, hooking your calf around the back of my thighs and opening you to my seeking hand.

Your head drops down against my arm as your hands grip the comforter. Resting my lips against the skin below your ear, I look down the length of your body and watch my hand as it worships you.

I let the tips of my fingers brush against your inner thigh, feeling the muscles jump as my fingernails tease you. Slowly, I inch closer and closer to the wet heat of your arousal, drawing out the anticipation for both of us.

I can hear the soft staccato moans coming from your mouth as I finally reach the apex of your thighs. Cupping you, I let my fingers press gently against you, my mouth sliding down your neck and biting lightly on your shoulder as your wetness immediately bathes my fingertips.

"God…God, yes…I want you inside me, San." Your plea races along my skin and throbs in my brain and groaning deeply, I slip through your swollen lips and slide my fingers inside you. Your hips buck against my hand and you tilt your waist to take me deeper.

My eyes struggle to stay open as my body processes the way you feel in my arms. Your hips are in constant motion and the pressure of your backside rocking against my center is causing my belly to tighten. Your skin is warm and everywhere our bodies touch, sweat is starting to gather. Your legs spread wider as I hit a particularly sensitive spot and my eyes finally close as I clench my teeth. _You feel amazing._

Shifting my weight to my elbow, I lean down and ravage your mouth. I match my tongue stroke for stroke with my fingers and suddenly I feel the wetness increase against my hand. Your groans and the wet sounds of my fingers are my undoing. Without you having even touched me, my insides pulse and flutter and I cry out into our kiss.

My fingers still for a moment as I try to catch my breath and your husky voice floats up to my ears. "Santana, baby…"

Dropping a kiss to your shoulder, I start to move my fingers again, finally letting my palm brush steadily against your taut bundle of nerves. I slide my thigh from behind your leg and place my ankle against your calf, holding you open as your body bucks and strains against my fingers.

"You are so beautiful, Brittany." Keeping my lips pressed to your ear, I whisper my love and my desire for you, rough and tender words that flow to the beat of my fingers moving inside you. "Come for me."

Your hands keep their white-knuckled grip on the bed and using my body for leverage, you start to rock your hips faster. Your breath is coming in heaving gulps as your body works for release and gritting my teeth, I ignore my burning muscles and move my fingers faster and harder against you.

Suddenly your breath catches and your eyes look over and find mine. Your brow furrows and your lips part and I can feel your muscles lock as your orgasm hits, the power of it shaking you from head to toe. You never look away, sharing your release with me, and I have never seen anything more beautiful. I keep my fingers moving softly, pulling as much pleasure from you as I can until you reach down and gently remove my fingers from your wetness.

Turning on your back, your hands cup the sides of my face and pull me in for long, deep kiss. As we kiss, I bring my hand to rest against your swollen belly. Pulling back suddenly, I look at you as I feel a small flutter against my palm.

"Is that…"

"Yes, it's her." Your blue eyes sparkle as you watch the wonder on my face.

Smiling back at you, I rub my hand against your stomach, over and over, trying to recapture that feeling but it seems as if she is hiding from me now.

"She's stubborn. Like her mother." Teasing me, you hold my hand against your stomach and bring the other to stroke along my back.

"She'll be beautiful like her mother." I run my thumb against your cheek and seal my statement with soft kiss to your warm mouth.

"Sweet-talker."

"Of course. I have to be otherwise how would you let me do this?"

Your fingertips tighten against my back as I press my lips in the soft space where your collarbones meet. Placing kiss after kiss along your skin, I welcome the feel of your fingers burying themselves in my hair as my lips work their way around your nipples.

"Santana." My name is a gentle warning but I already know how sensitive you are and I slow my movements, pressing just the tip of my tongue against the hardening peak. Locking my arms, I keep myself above you, careful to not let my full weight press against your stomach.

Softly, I kiss your nipples, pulling them gently into my mouth. Despite your quiet admonishment, you hold me closer and arch your back as I slide my lips across the swell of one breast to kiss the other. My body feels heavy and achy and I want nothing more than to press against you completely, giving myself over to your skillful hands, but I hold back my own needs.

It seems as if your body is changing every day and each change overwhelms me. I didn't know it was possible to love someone this much, so much that it hurts. The sight and sound of you literally steals my breath and sets off an ache inside of me that only eases when I am with you like this. Your body soft and open for me, your eyes the center of my whole being and now, our child growing inside of you. If a more perfect love existed before this, I don't know of it.

Sliding down your body, I kneel between your thighs, bracing one hand to the side of your waist. Reverently, I bring my other hand to your belly, running just my fingertips over your sensitive skin. I keep my eyes on your stomach, watching my hand as it brushes in random patterns.

"Do you think she'll love me, even though I'm not her mother? Not biologically…" I trail off as my throat closes, emotion choking my voice. I don't know where this insecurity is coming from and I swipe quickly at the tears on my lashes. I know I'm being silly. People adopt children all the time or have step-children and they love them just as much as their own children. I know this but it doesn't stop these irrational thoughts that plague me when we're out and people comment on your pregnancy. _The father must be so excited._ And then the explanation that follows while I feel their eyes judging us. You always hold my hand a little tighter, your smile bright and loving as you talk about how lucky we are, to be looking forward to having this little baby.

And I know this baby, our daughter, will be ours and even though I am not carrying her, I feel such love and protectiveness as if she was inside my own body. And yet I can't help but wonder what she'll see when she looks at me.

Your sniffle brings me out of my introspection and I look up to see you crying softly. Your hand reaches for mine and you place our hands to the side of your stomach, holding tight there for a few moments. Again, I feel a soft flutter against my palm and my heart breaks under the weight of the love I have for both of you at that moment.

"You are her mother, Santana. She's moving because she knows it's you. She knows your voice and she knows your love and when she's born, she'll know your kindness and your loyalty. She'll know your laughter and she'll know your strength. More importantly, she'll know you're her mother because you've loved her from the moment she was created and every time you love me, you are also loving her. She'll know, baby. She'll always know."

I don't realize the tears have spilled over my lashes until your thumb is brushing their wetness from my cheeks. For a long moment, neither of us speaks and my eyes search yours for the truth in what you believe. Your hand slides from my cheek to the nape of my neck and you pull me forward into a kiss so soft and tender it steals my breath.

If I never do another thing right in my life, I will get this right. Loving you and loving our family is all that matters to me and I will spend my life being worthy of you.

I slowly end the kiss, brushing my hand across your breasts as I make my way back down your body. "I love you." My eyes flick back to yours as my declaration comes out as no more than a fierce whisper.

"I love you too, Santana." Your soft voice strains a little at the end as my breasts press against your belly. Repeating the motion, I rock back and forth slowly, letting my nipples graze against your skin. Sighing, I watch the flush burn across your cheeks and again, desire reaches up and drags me down into its winding embrace.

Resuming my earlier position, I lean down and let my bottom lip slide along your rounded belly, turning my head and rubbing my cheek against the taut skin. I hear your breath catch and as my hand slides down to open your thighs wider for me, the smell of your arousal loosens a groan from my chest.

Remembering the strength of your orgasm earlier, my stomach clenches as I bring my mouth lower on your belly. You always taste so good and I have to remind myself to slow down before I devour you. Laying flat on my stomach, I bring your legs over my shoulders and wrap my arms around your waist. I ease my hands under the small of your back and groan as you arch into my touch.

I look up and see you watching me, your elbows supporting your weight, your blonde hair a wild tangle around your shoulders. My eyes caress your body and brush against your mouth, your breasts, over the curve of your stomach and finally come to rest at the trimmed curls so close to my mouth. Your hips tip towards me, impatient as I hesitate a second too long for your liking. Your grin greets me as my eyes find yours again.

Arching my eyebrow, I open my mouth and slowly slide my tongue through your wetness, never taking my eyes from you. The grin freezes on your face before falling away as your mouth opens on a moan. My own groan vibrates against you as your taste floods my senses. I love touching you this way, the intimate touch of your thighs against my cheeks and your eyes intent on my mouth, watching as I stroke my tongue slowly against you.

This is my favorite place in the world and it is one of the times that I feel closest to you. Being the one who sees you open and vulnerable like this, giving you pleasure, loving you…I am grateful every day for you.

I feel your back stretch as you drop from your elbows to the bed. Your hands reach blindly for my shoulders and your throaty voice drives my need to take you racing over the edge of your pleasure. "Harder…please…your tongue is driving me crazy."

Spreading my fingers wide on your lower back, I support your weight and bring you closer to my mouth. My lips and tongue press harder and faster against you and I revel in the feel of your wetness against my skin.

Your hips are rocking and my hands start to slip as the sweat builds on your back. Using my shoulders to hold your thighs open, I steadily flick my tongue against the most sensitive part of you, keeping the same pace even as your hands slip from my shoulders to grab a handful of comforter.

I'm groaning in time with your hips and I close my eyes as you speak urgently to me, your voice shaking with need. "San, don't stop…don't stop…please…I'm so close…please…" The rest of what you were going to say is cut off as your body bows off the bed, swept up in a torrent of pleasure that swirls over your trembling thighs to lap softly as you pulse against my tongue. With one last kiss, I press my lips against you, nuzzling your inner thigh with my nose.

Your hand slides under your waist to grab my hand, tugging me up to where you lay spent on the bed. Curling my body against your side, I kiss you slowly, letting you lead the kiss as you taste yourself on my tongue. I run my hand over your stomach and feel you smile into the kiss.

"She's okay, San." I blush as you run your fingers softly over my forearm. "Her mom is pretty okay too."

Resting my head on my hand, I look down at your smiling face and continue rubbing my hand slowly over your skin. I can't get enough of touching you. "Okay? I thought I did a little better than okay." Your cheeks pink at my words and I laugh softly at you.

"Santana." You scold me lightly and it only serves to make me laugh harder.

"What? I'm just saying. I think that some of the things you were saying would seem to indicate that what I was doing was a little more than okay. If I remember correctly, there was something about…"

Your hand covers my mouth and the laugh you were trying to hold back bursts out. "Fine. You're right. It was a little better than okay."

"A little better?" My voice is muffled behind your hand but I know you understood what I said as you smile at me. I scowl at you and you finally remove your hand from my mouth.

"I don't know why you're getting so mad, Santana. If that was a little better than okay?" You turn on your side and slip your thigh between mine, your hand holding tight to my hip. Bringing your lips to my ear, your next words take all the mad right out of me.

"If that was a little better than okay, then it's only fair that I show you what a lot better than okay is. Don't you agree?"

As your hand starts to slide lower on my thigh, I find myself agreeing with you without really knowing what I am agreeing to. You grin at my breathless answer and lean forward to rub your lips softly across mine.

"You are so beautiful when you're flustered, Santana." I feel the curve of your smile as your lips trail across my cheek to bite lightly at the underside of my jaw.

"I'm not flustered." I close my eyes as I try to keep my voice nice and even. "It's going to take more than a few kisses to get me…flustered." I choke on that last word as I feel your thigh start to lift, the hand on my thigh pushing gently on my knee.

Propping your head on your hand, you smile sweetly down at me. "Really? You want to bet?"

I struggle to take a clear breath as the cooler air of the bedroom brushes lightly against the warmth between my legs. I rest my hand against the skin above your heart and grin up at you. "Britt, you know gambling is a sin."

Your quick snort of laughter is replaced with a thoughtful look as you bring your palm to rub against my ribs. With every pass, you brush lower and lower until your fingers are grazing the inside of my raised thigh. "You know, Santana. There are some who think this is a sin."

I groan deep in my chest as your fingers suddenly press against me, barely easing inside. My hand slides to the back of your neck and I hold tight as my hips arch towards you. You keep your touch light and teasing and I close my eyes in frustration as your fingertips slide maddeningly slow through my wetness.

"What do you think? Does this feel wrong to you?" Softly you slip your fingers inside me and blindly, I pull you to me, your mouth winding the pressure in my belly tighter and tighter. Your palm rubs against me and my eyes open to find you watching me intently.

"Tell me, Santana." I start to roll my hips as I try to take your fingers deeper and I smile as your mouth parts in surprise. You lean up on your elbow and use your other hand to brush the hair from my forehead, your momentum forcing me to my back. "Is this wrong?"

"No." The word is expelled from my lungs as just the tip of your middle finger brushes against my hardening bundle of nerves.

Leaning your head down, you press a warm, wet kiss to my nipple, your tongue licking slowly against the soft skin of my breast. "Is this wrong?"

I feel my back arch as your mouth and finger start to move in time, setting off soft flutters in my stomach. I bury my hands in your hair and hold you closer to me, your skillful mouth threatening my self-control. "No."

Moaning, I grip your hair harder as you pull your fingers from my wetness and raise your head to look at me. Never breaking eye contact, you rub your wet fingers against my other nipple, your eyelashes fluttering as my stomach muscles tighten, forcing another groan from my mouth.

"What about this?" You run your tongue over my wetness, pulling my nipple softly into your mouth. "Does this feel wrong?"

"Brittany…" Your name falls from my lips like a plea and I can feel my body straining for contact with yours, my hips arching and legs opening wider. You pull my answer from my lips as your teeth graze across the sensitive point of my breast. "No. It doesn't feel wrong."

Sliding your body closer to mine, you lean over enough to place your firm thigh right against my center, moaning as I immediately press hard against the contact. I can feel your belly against my stomach and my hands drop to caress your sensitive skin.

Your eyes are searching mine and your head tilts to the side, trying to figure out the look coming over my face. "Baby…"

"Do I feel wrong? Does this feel like a sin?" You slide your hands to my sides and pull me closer, your face reflecting the pain laced through my voice.

"No, Santana. This isn't a sin." Your voice lowers as my eyes close, your head dropping to my chest, pressing your lips to the skin above my heart. "It doesn't matter what she says."

"But she's my grandmother, Brittany." I can hear how forlorn my voice sounds and I feel the stiffening in your muscles as you lean up to look at me, the softness of your voice tinged with anger.

"I know, Santana. I know. But she doesn't have the right to make you feel bad about what we have between us. And she fucking sure doesn't have the right to make you feel bad about what we've created with our love. Look at me."

Your eyes are gentle on mine, despite the anger in your voice, as I run my hands slowly over your swollen belly. "This baby, our baby, will only know love. She was conceived in love, she'll be born in love and she'll be loved within an inch of her life for every day that she in our lives." Your words have the desired effect as a small smile teases the corner of my mouth.

"I just wish…" I keep my hands soothing as they brush against you, while you wait, knowing I have to get this out. "I just wish she could know how beautiful this love is. I love you both so much that I feel like I could burst from it. It aches inside of me. I look at you and I can feel her move and that's all that matters. My family."

You cup my face and pull me in for a kiss, your lips soft and undemanding. "Santana, once your grandmother sees our daughter's little face, with your dark eyes staring all serious at her, her heart will melt and she'll love her as much as we do."

"I wish she could really be ours, you know? I know she'll be mine but I just wish that biologically, she could be from both of us. I know we picked a donor that was as close to me as possible but I just wish it could have _been_ me."

You smile at me to cover the small ache I know my words cause and I rush to make things better. "But, this is our baby and just knowing that she will be a part of you is enough for me, Britt." Your fingertips run along the side of my face, brushing lightly against my hair as you lean down to kiss me.

I groan in surprise as you suddenly start to deepen the kiss, your tongue and lips moving faster and harder against my mouth. Unable to stop myself, my hips start to rock against you and my body starts to flicker before catching the warmth of your body and erupting into flames. "Brittany…"

You push up on one arm and trail your hand across my chest, down over my stomach to slide between your thigh and my wetness. "You know what I thought about when we finally decided to do the procedure? I thought about what it would be like if you could really do that."

My legs fall open at your words and your fingers slide inside of me, pressing deep and driving my ache higher into my tightening belly. "You did? What did you think about?"

You start to rock your body against me, your thigh pushing your fingers deep inside me, my wetness making it easy for your palm to slide against the most sensitive part of me. "I wanted you inside me. I wanted my legs around your hips as you moved inside me."

"Brittany…" My voice is cut off as your fingers curl inside me and my entire being becomes focused there. I bring my hands to your forearm and keep you pressed tight against me as I rock my hips faster against your fingers.

I listen as your voice gets huskier, the pleasure you feel in touching me like this stealing your breath. "l wanted to feel your body against me, your mouth kissing me over and over until I thought I couldn't take it anymore. And then…"

"Then what?" My voice is breathless as it rolls over yours, my body so close to release, everything inside me tightening like a coil.

I close my eyes as you lean in and place your lips against my ear, your fingers moving faster. "Then, you would come inside me, Santana."

All the breath leaves my body as my orgasm races like wildfire across my body, feeding on my oxygen and burning everything its wake. The pleasure is sharp to the point of pain and I feel my nails digging into your arm, clutching reflexively as my body trembles and shakes, my back arching off the bed. You whisper encouragements in my ear as your fingers keep moving softly, moaning as more wetness slips against your hand.

Finally, I hold your wrist and let my hips relax against the bed, easing your fingers from inside me. Breathing heavy, I pull you tight against my side, once again bringing my hand to brush across your round belly. "I wish we could do that, Britt. You have no idea."

Scratching your nails lightly against my inner thigh, you laugh and tilt your head back to look at me. "Oh, I have some idea."

I blush yet again and your smile deepens. "Britt, what I mean is, to be able to do that with you would be incredible. But just knowing that you love me and want to be with me and want to have this baby with me is enough for me. I promise I will love both of you every day of our lives. And no one, not even my grandmother, should have the right to make us feel that this is wrong. She's wrong and it's her loss. But I hope that she'll come around. We'll make her come around."

You rest your head on my chest, letting your fingers play with the ends of my hair. "How are we going to do that, honey?"

"I don't know exactly. We'll like, show up and we'll have our daughter in a little Cheerio outfit and we'll make her giggle right as she opens the door and my grandmother will be helpless to fall in love with her."

"Sounds perfect, San." I let my lips rest against your forehead and smile, cuddling closer to you. "Maybe we could dress her like Rachel and get a little reindeer sweater and..."

I cut you off with a kiss, my lips vibrating from your laughter.

* * *

"And we didn't see Lord Tubbington for three days after that. Your mom said it was because he had joined the circus but I think it's because he didn't want his tail shaved like a lightning bolt again. Where do I even start with what happened at Christmas?"

Your soft voice brings me out of the very peaceful sleep I fell into while cuddling with you. Barely opening my eyes, I look down to find you curled on your side next to me, one hand cradling my belly, the other holding your head up. Your eyes are closed as you talk and it takes me a few moments to work past the lump in my throat at the image of you talking to our daughter.

"Why don't you start with telling me what you're doing?" Unable to keep my eyes closed any longer, I pin you with an amused stare, doing my best impression of your eyebrow arch as you look back at me. Your grin is infectious and I can't help but smile back at you.

"I was just talking to our daughter while her sleepy mom rested." Your grin turns into a knowing smirk and I can feel myself blush as we both acknowledge the reason I was so sleepy.

Reaching down, I let my fingers play with your hair as your thumb starts to caress the side of my stomach. "Cute."

"I like to think so." The breath from your laugh brushes over my skin a second before your lips flutter over my stomach in a gentle kiss.

I bring my hand to the side of your face, letting the backs of my fingertips slide over the smooth skin of your cheek. "But Santana, Lord Tubbington stories? You know he went into witness protection and we're not supposed to talk about him."

Your smile presses into my palm and you place a quick kiss against my fingertips. "What should I tell her about?"

"Well, you can always tell her about Homecoming Junior year when you..."

"Brittany!"

My laughter chokes off the rest of what I was going to say as I watch your eyebrows crawl into your hairline. I try desperately to hold it back as you sit up and turn away from me but it's no use. You turn your head away from me but not before I catch the telltale curve of your cheek lifted in a smile.

I run my hand along the soft skin of your back, soothing even as my trembling voice betrays my laughter. "San, I was just kidding." I plead with you and I hear your sigh as you get ready to turn back to face me. "Our daughter should never hear that story."

I fix my face into an indulgent smile and watch as an answering smile breaks out across your face. I have a few seconds to wonder why it is you're smiling at me when a flash of white distracts me. Before I can even blink, my face is full of pillow and my ears are full of your laughter. _Hysterical laughter_.

"Santana Lopez-Pierce, you did not just…"

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I can't hear you through the pillow."

_Oh, you are so dead_. Yanking the pillow from my face, I toss it towards the end of bed and lean up my elbows, glaring at you with as much dignity as I can muster. "I swear to God, I'm going to come over there and…"

You gasp in mock horror and stage whisper to me. " _The baby_." All exaggerated motions, you point at my belly and mime covering the baby's ears. I want to stay mad at you. I really do. But like before, I feel the laughter building and a smile slips across my face before I can stop it.

Going with a different tact, I flop back on the bed and try a pout. Pouting always seems to work with you. We both like to pretend that I haven't figured out that particular weakness. Just how we like to pretend that you haven't figured out that kissing my palm will get you anything you ask for.

I watch your eyes look down at my pouting lips and immediately, your face softens and you come settle yourself next to me on the bed. Gently, you grab my hand and bring my palm to your full lips, pursing them softly in a lingering kiss. "I'm sorry, Britt."

I flick a glance in your direction and feel the corner of my mouth lift in a smile. "You're sorry for what?"

You shift your hold on my hand and press your mouth a little firmer against me, your tongue reaching out to stroke the sensitive skin of my palm. The move is designed to draw my attention and it takes everything I have to not look over at you. Once more, your tongue swipes over my palm and even with my great willpower, I can't hold back a soft moan.

My eyes find yours over our joined hands and you smile softly at me. "I'm sorry that you weren't quick enough to block the pillow." You anticipate my reaction to your statement and before I can even move, you've covered my body with yours, trapping my hands between our bodies.

"You know, you're not as cute as you think you are." I try to keep my voice stern but you feel so good pressed against me. Vibrant and warm, your beautiful face grinning above me, I feel a fierce love roll over our playfulness and I free my hands to cup the side of your face.

"Yes, I am."

"Okay. Maybe a little bit." I acquiesce to your claim but only because you've shifted your weight and are now running your fingers lightly across my ribs.

It never fails to jolt my system, the look of wonder and love that takes over your face when we are connected like this. I don't even think you're aware of it and that only makes it more beautiful to me.

I reach up and pull you down for a kiss, pouring all my love for both of you into that one act of joining my mouth to yours. I feel my body react to the sensuality of kissing you like this but I let it wash over me in warm waves, accepting the desire with the love and letting both settle inside of me.

You end the kiss as softly as it began and settle your head against my chest, your body curving against me in a subconscious act of protection. I stretch a little and settle more comfortably against you, already knowing what the next few moments will bring.

Wordlessly, I hand you the remote and I can feel you smile against my chest. "Thanks."

As you start pushing the correct series of buttons, I pillow my head on my arm and wrap my other arm around your shoulders. "I still don't think this is going to work, San."

"Sure it is. Babies can hear in the womb, right? That's what your doctor said." I hear the excitement in your voice as the selected Tivo program begins and I press an indulgent kiss against your forehead.

"Yes, they can. But I'm not sure that me watching Iron Chef is really going to make her a great cook, San."

You tip your head back and smile at me and all the love I could ever want is there, reflected in your brown eyes. "I guess we'll find out eventually."

The casual mention of our future together squeezes my heart and I feel the impact, as I always do, race along my system. Smiling, I watch your face light up as the baby flutters against your hand, reacting to the jolt of adrenaline making its way through my body.

"See! She agrees with me. You'll see." Another grin and a quick kiss, and you're settling comfortably against me once again.

_Yes, we will. We definitely will_.


End file.
